<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Proper Meal by Consecratedmind_365</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425852">A Proper Meal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consecratedmind_365/pseuds/Consecratedmind_365'>Consecratedmind_365</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Eating, Eyes, How Do I Tag, Imagination, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, Weird Plot Shit, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:26:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consecratedmind_365/pseuds/Consecratedmind_365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka wants Gon to eat something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Hisoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Proper Meal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Prepare for the worst, maybe. Just Maybe<br/>If you don't like any forms of cannibalism, retreat.<br/>English is not my first language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I want you to eat that." </p><p>Those six words struck a moment of shock to the child's face. No voice came out from his mouth, he was just dumbfounded from what the man said. </p><p>"I said, I want you to eat that." </p><p>The man repeated, plastered on his face is a wide grin. That big smile covered his eyes, dimples formed on his face as if filled with complete satisfaction. </p><p>"Eh?" </p><p>That's the only response of the child as he looks at the man in front of him, his expression clearly portraying an emotion of confusion. The man continued to grin, now showing his malicious golden eyes.</p><p>"Don't be like that dear, don't make me repeat myself for the third time." </p><p>The man spoke with a teasing voice, while the smile on his face fades and becomes a pout. The child recovered from his past state and now has a courage to mumble some words.</p><p>"Bu-but why?" </p><p>"Don't ask me, just try it. Pretty please. You'll going to make me sad." </p><p>The man retorted, still pouting as he moves towards the sitting child and lowers himself. The man's face bluntly became stoic as he puts his left cheek upon the chubby face of the child, he reached for a bowl that was currently on the coffee table.</p><p>"Tell me, what is this?”</p><p>He said while pointing to the object, the man scanned the child’s expression with intent as he continued. </p><p>“Now, now. Speak up and tell me what you see. I want to hear an answer coming out from those lips of yours."</p><p>The man commanded, whispering those words as he eyed the insides of that hollowed porcelain. He moved his hands and decided to trace the circular opening of the bowl with his finger, entering slowly in the concaves of the bowl until his sharp nail pierced one of the spherical specimens inside. </p><p>"Oops, I damaged it. My bad." </p><p>He chuckled while something oozes from the object unto the tip of his nail reaching to the point of his finger, this grayish substance pooled around the bottom of the dish diluting with some maroon fluid. The child focuses in the detailed drops of the liquid, watching in fascination the forming of amalgamation between colors. His dry throat gulped as he licked his
droughty lips. </p><p>"Hmm... Seems like you want what you see. You what me to give it to you?" </p><p>The child is still not batting away from the contents of the bowl and have no care to what the man said, intoxicated from the minute feast offered to him. Despite the alluring attraction towards the object of the youth, in contrast, the man didn't like how the child ignored his presence. </p><p>"Look at you, ignoring me and giving those hungry eyes of yours towards that abomination. It makes me feel... Suprisingly aroused." </p><p>The man huffed with enthusiasm rubbing his face that was pressed upon the flesh of the child. Filled with unending mania, he twisted the child's head and lapped upon the arid desserts of his mouth bringing an oasis to those gaping meat. Delving deeper, the man attacked the child's molar and slithering his tongue through his gums. Their tongues eventually met each other. Battling for desire while exchanging saliva, they ended with a string of drool as he looked at the child eyes, which cries for more action.</p><p>"Now, surely I got your attention back and... I actually did it effectively." </p><p>The man scoffed to himself, but that penetrating stare made him shiver with anticipation. It is seeping   through his whole body, invading his soul while acting as if claiming it's possession. 

The man moaned shamelessly, hugging himself while his limping legs collapsed on the floor. </p><p>"Fuck. I want you. You. You and your potential, I want to claim it. No. Claim you! I don't want others to have your eyes, your stares are mine. And mine alone." </p><p>From his weakened state, the man crawled nearly to the table. Extending his arms and grabbing the bowl, he scrambles and palmed a piece of the object but also messily spilling the contents by doing this. </p><p>The man opened his mouth and put the ball inside, wetting the object with his enzyme. Still the child peered to the man, his eyes swarm with different kinds emotion; from curiosity, wonder, craving. And most importantly, the resurfacing obsession. </p><p>"His-hi... Hisoka." </p><p>The child's meek yet raspy voice echoed through his mind. Destroying barriers and rebuilding venomous  thoughts. 

Suppressing an outburst of lunacy from the charms of this child, the man rolled out his tongue and a scarlet eye dropped from that lengthy flesh. As it fell to his palm he turned to the child and spoke. </p><p>"Gon, say- say my name once again." </p><p>"Bu-but your not-"</p><p>"Just say it. Say it once again."</p><p>"I can't, I need you to-"</p><p>"Gon!"</p><p>Those deceiving eyes of the child was filled with innocence, yelling a degree of concern. Yet portrays his inner darkness, the impending surge of restrained anger to his yelling.

It makes the man squirm even more, he twitches in pleasure as his toes clenched. Enamored by the dichotomy of the child's sentiment towards him.

The boy named Gon approached him, the child kneeled in front of this guy and sagged lowly. Which leads this man named Hisoka to realize that he made the child sad.

Well for now.</p><p>"Gon, look at me."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Look at me, look at me dear."</p><p>"I said no." </p><p>Hisoka cupped Gon's face and lifted it up to his attention.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>The man said softly as he leaned closer to the child.</p><p>"I'm sorry. Alright?" </p><p>"Hmp." </p><p>“If you are concerned about me, I’m fine. Alright?”</p><p>The child looked at the man before nodding and decided to eye the porcelain again.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were eager to devour that.”  </p><p>Hisoka giggled while he started pressing small kisses around Gon's face, after all he was but an attention hungry child. 

The man stopped and gawked at the youth, looking once again to those hazel orbs with deviousness.</p><p>"We don't want to spoil this treat? Am I right?" </p><p>The boy nodded, Hisoka offered the eye on his palm.</p><p>"After all, we don't want your friend to go to waste." </p><p>Hisoka shoved the eyeball to Gon's lips until his nail reached the child’s tongue, the man’s fingers gripped the wet flesh. Clipping it in between his thumb and index finger, he stretched the youth’s tongue and transferred his spit to Gon's.</p><p>In this position, it looks like the child was looking to his God. Pleading for some blessing that only he, could provide. The eyeball rolled to the side of Gon's mouth, concealed in the crevice between his cheek and teeth. </p><p>The scarlet hue of the sphere glowed despite inside the cleft, it made Hisoka remember the ruthless murders of Gon’s friends. Which he passively witnessed the evidence of how the child slaughter them like animals.</p><p>---</p><p>His form trembled from an insurgence of someone’s killing intent, he sought to find where it came from but only stumbled to a horrid scene that was plated before his eyes. </p><p>He scanned the vicinity finding two forms laying on the ground, first a man which possessed a massive hole directly to his solar plexus. Intestines vanished from its original place, only scattered flesh not so distant from the body remained.

It was the man named Leorio. Further scanning the area, he saw yet another lifeless meat. </p><p>It belonged to Kurapika, his once pretty head which is covered by those golden locks are now gone and replaced by a broken skull which exposed the meat inside. His once intelligent brain is leading nowhere but only to its inevitable rot. 

He knew that finding these things meant one thing. His prey and its remaining friend is in danger.</p><p>He followed the trail of blood which is leading him to the origin of this mess, when he reached his destination. There. Right there, straight ahead of him. Was the corpse of Illumi’s brother, Killua.
 
Killua's eyes are cold, yet it's wide in surprise. Almost like he was betrayed. As for his chest, it was hollow. An organ missing from its place nowhere to be found. 

Though the most concerning element of the picture was the fact that Gon was standing beside the carcass. His prey standing stiffly while bobbing his head as if eating something, before he could call the child’s name. </p><p>Gon rotated, facing Hisoka while gulping the thing his chewing. Looking to what the child was grasping, the man now knows where’s the missing organ went. It seems like Gon was eating Killua’s heart like an apple.
A part of the piece absent leaving the remains as a decoration for the earth to devour.</p><p>Their eyes meet and for Hisoka, it was a sign to act now and to oppress that beast before him. It’s such a waste to let go of Gon, he licked his lips and thought that the child is the man’s prey and therefore, his to claim. And starting there, Hisoka pledged an oath to himself to never leave the child away from his grasp.  </p><p>---</p><p>"God, you look so tasty with that drooling face of yours. It makes me want to eat you more and more." </p><p>Hisoka said releasing the child’s tongue, whild Gon immediately closed his mouth to bite through the delicious delicacy but the man spoke first to stop him.</p><p>"Uh-uh-uh... Don't eat it yet. I still have something special to offer for you." </p><p>Before Gon can process what Hisoka said, the man licked the trails of the child's drool. He bites into Gon's lower lip, burying his teeth to his plump flesh. Bleeding, they both tasted the coppery flavor of blood intertwining their tongues as they played with the eye inside their mouths.</p><p>Hisoka's hands crept to Gon's abdomen, finding those plucky nipples as he ventured to the child's bosom. The man pinched one of the hard teat, contorting and pulling the flesh until the child moans in their mouths filled with both pain and pleasure. </p><p>Hisoka decided that he would like to enjoy the sounds produced by his lover instead of those mere vibrations coming from his gaping lips. 

The man seperated their mouths, and as expected the child's first reaction was disappointment. Which was clearly displayed in those blazing hazel orbs. </p><p>Despite the lack of oxygen for a very long time, it seems that the child doesn't really care anymore of that kind of necessity. Ignoring his panting state he intended to do his desperate attempt to retrieve what was denied from him which leads us to how he eventually attacked Hisoka's lips once again.</p><p>The man's eyes widen from astonishment. Despite the shock, Hisoka still watches the child's aggressive behavior of lapping to his lips. He feeds the child's hunger for a couple of seconds then decided to lift Gon away from him. </p><p>"Can you moan for me?" </p><p>Hisoka asked while tilting his head, acting innocent despite his clear intention of exploiting the child’s daze state from pleasure. The child grunted from what the man did but still inclined to do the act, he positioned himself to stand in front of the sitting man and removed the orb from his mouth. Giving it back to the man, clenching the sphere in between his mouth.  </p><p>The child decided to start moaning, singing lewd noises and occasionally grunting in between the melodic rhythm. Hisoka closed his eyes, listening and hearing the sounds produced by the child. The man once again, played with the ball inside his mouth continuing to heed towards Gon’s increasing intensity. It seems like the child was satisfying himself, Hisoka peaked with one eye and observed the child grasping his shaft. </p><p>The child took advantage of Hisoka’s sealed eyes and masturbated. Gon doesn’t seem to realize that the man was watching him. The child bobs his hand up and down, wanting to reach the climax. At the same time, his howls became vigorous and louder. The concoction of muffled slur and erratic whines penetrated through the man’s eardrum. Affected from those inebriating cries, he rolled his eyes and produced his own reply to the child’s symphony by moaning. </p><p>Their combined voices echoed the room and the finality came as Gon released his sperm, directing it to Hisoka’s face. The sticky fluid landed to the man’s lips filling to the gap of his mouth though some were lost to the other parts of Hisoka’s defined face. 

While the man tasted a meaty sweet yet coppery substance accompanied by the intruding salty flavor of Gon’s semen, the man seems to have accidentally bitten through the cartilage of the eye. </p><p>The man fully awakens his eyes to adapt the picture in front of him. He licked the remains of the child’s milky seed from the side of his mouth, but Gon despite having ejaculated was still hungry. 

As soon as Hisoka finished wiping his cum covered face, the child confronted the man’s mouth. Searching for the meat, Gon wandered his tongue to every corners of the man’s mouth. Sharing the blending sensation of the essences from both the eyeball, the blood and Gon’s semen. The child finally caught some remains of the orb and separated their entangled lips to eat. </p><p>While Gon was munching the meat, Hisoka lifted himself standing and grabbed the other eyeball from the messy coffee table and sucked the juices inside. Draining the inside of the eye, he extended his hand and gave it to the child. </p><p>Hisoka watched Gon finishing to eat the remaining eyeball he gave and sighed. </p><p>“Thanks for the food.” </p><p>The man moved beside the teen seizing him and positioning him to carry in bridal style. Hisoka momentarily stopped and turned back to the disarray and decided that he would just clean up tomorrow. 

He looked at the child he was carrying and declared.</p><p>“Do you think you can handle for more?” </p><p>Gon meets his eyes confirming the notion and they continued their business inside the privacy of their room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.<br/>Comment if I did any grammatical error, so I could edit it.<br/>You can also comment anything you want.<br/>Is it a little bit OOC?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>